


That Wasn't What I Meant, Wasn't What I Meant At All

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron decides exactly how Spencer wants it but Spencer really didn't mean for it to be like this. Dub-con!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't What I Meant, Wasn't What I Meant At All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first dub-con and it came out a little more intense than I was expecting. I think it might cross some lines so please don't read if this is upsetting. 
> 
> I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did Aaron and Spencer would be happily married

Spencer Reid was curled up in the corner of his sofa angrily flicking through a book. He wasn’t really reading it but still his brain took it in. He just couldn’t turn it off. His phone buzzed next to him on the couch. He glared at it but picked it up anyway. It was just a text. He wouldn’t have to answer it.

“We should talk. AH.”

Spencer scoffed and was tempted to through the phone across the room but that would be pointless. He could ignore it like he’d planned but suddenly that seemed childish. He couldn’t face Aaron Hotchner. He was too embarrassed. With a sigh he pressed reply, “No.” There really wasn’t anything else that he needed to add.

He let the phone drop from his hand and tried to return to his book when there was a knock at the door. Spencer untangled his long legs and pulled his t-shirt down where it had rode up. His hair was still damp from his shower and the strands were clinging to his neck. He stalked towards the door and peered through the peephole. He couldn’t contain the sigh of exasperation as he pulled the door open. He stared into the dark, smouldering eyes of his boss but didn’t say anything.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brow. “I thought it would be weird if I just turned up at your door.”

“And texting me from the hallway isn’t creepy?” Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow. Hotch grimaced but didn’t reply. “I said we don’t need to talk, Hotch.”

“You know that’s not true, Reid. We can’t ignore what happened.”

                “We can and we will. Good night, Hotch.” Spencer moved to close the door but Hotch’s foot darted out and blocked him. “You’re just getting creepier.” Spencer added but he resigned himself to letting his unit chief into his apartment. “Take off your shoes if you’re coming in.” He turned from the door and walked back to the sofa without glancing back at the older man. Suddenly, he felt the air knocked from his lungs as he was pushed up against the wall. Hotch was breathing hotly down his neck while he held Spencer’s hands in place with his own.

                “Don’t ever ignore me and don’t turn your back on me, Reid.” Hotch growled low and husky into Spencer’s ear. Roughly, he twisted one of Reid’s arms up behind his back while holding the other one flush against the wall. Spencer moaned slightly at the pain and Hotch ground down into his ass, allowing the younger man to feel the weight of his superior’s erection. “Is this what you want, Dr. Reid? Is this what gets you hot? You want me to hold you down, cuff you with your own cuffs and fuck you?”

                “No,” Reid tried to speak but Hotch just twisted his arm further round.

                “You can’t lie to me. I see the way you look at me. You want this as much as I do. You’ve wanted me since your first day at the BAU. You probably jack off to thoughts of me every night don’t you?”

                Reid nodded slowly and Hotch chuckled darkly in his ear. “Good. At least you’re being honest now.” Reid’s hand was released but he was too afraid to move it away from the wall. Hotch was right; Reid had wanted him for years but not like this. It had all got out of hand when he’d kissed Hotch earlier this evening when they were alone in his office. He hadn’t meant to but the older man had been leaning over his shoulder to see the report he was referring to and he had smelled so good that Reid had suddenly turned and pressed his lips to Hotch’s thin mouth. When the older man responded, Reid had panicked and raced out of the office and back home. Hotch had tried to stop him but Reid was faster than he was.

                Reid felt cool metal against his wrist and a soft click. Before he had a chance to protest his wrists were shackled together. Hotch spun him around and pressed him back into the wall. Already Spencer could feel the dull ache in his shoulder from his arm being twisted. Hotch fisted Reid’s T-shirt near the neck and pulled the man into a harsh kiss. Their teeth bumped and Reid could taste the blood in his mouth from where his lip split slightly. He parted his lips to try and get some air but Hotch’s tongue forced its way in. Hotch had one hand around his neck and was squeezing slightly too tightly. Reid could feel himself becoming light-headed as his knees buckled and he leaned into the older man.

                Hotch’s grip loosened and he held Reid against the wall by his shoulders. Reid gasped for air and coughed but couldn’t meet Hotch’s eyes. This isn’t at all how he had imagined his first time with Aaron but he still wanted him. His cock was still hard and leaking because this was still the man that he had fantasised about for years. He smelled right and he tasted better than Reid had imagined. It was a heady mix of coffee, scotch and something heavy that was purely Aaron. What did it matter that Hotch was being so aggressive? He wanted him and that was the most important thing.

                “Do you want this, Reid?” Hotch’s voice was marginally softer but it still had a knife edge and Spencer had a feeling that even if he said no that Hotch would take what he wanted anyway. So, he nodded dumbly and tried to catch his breath but Hotch shoved him hard against the wall again and Reid’s head smacked back hard. He blinked furiously against the white lights that were exploding in his vision. He tried to concentrate on what Hotch was saying but his shoulders were burning and he felt like he might vomit. A calloused hand grasped his chin and pushed his face to the side. Hotch drew close to his ear and Spencer finally managed to follow what was being hissed, “You will answer me with yes, sir or no, sir. You will not just nod. Do you understand?”

                “Yes, sir” Spencer stuttered.

                “Good. Do you want me?”

                “Yes, sir” Spencer looked up into Hotch’s black, burning eyes which flared with his words.

                “Good.” Hotch grabbed Reid’s elbow and marched him towards the bedroom. Reid stumbled over his own feet but Hotch just propelled him forward without a word. Reid felt fingers hook into his thin flannel pyjama trousers and they were pulled to the floor. He heard Hotch’s groan of approval and then he was suddenly sent flying onto the bed. He managed to flip himself over so that he was on his back. Hotch was stripping with the same violence that he had in that room with Chester Hardwick. Already his tie was on the ground on top of his suit jacket. Nimble fingers opened his shirt buttons and that too fluttered to the floor. Leering at Reid, he pulled his belt from its loops but held it in his hand as he opened his trousers and shoved them to the floor with his boxers and socks. Spencer’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at Hotch naked and erect. His body was hard planes of sculpted muscle and the nine scars seemed to emphasise his strength. His chest hair was dark and straight. It looked almost sculpted the way that it trailed down across his tight abs towards his dripping cock. Reid gulped as Hotch moved towards him, twisting the leather belt in his hands. It wasn’t his first time but he could see that Hotch was particularly well-endowed. He had a feeling that he was going to be hurting even more by the end of the night.

                Hotch lay on the bed and twisted Reid’s nipple harshly between his fingers before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Hotch bit down on Reid’s lower lip and pulled it away. Reid groaned and despite his fear, he could feel a little pool of pre-cum forming on his abdomen.

                “Please, Hotch,” he gasped.

                “What?” Hotch growled at Reid with heavy lust-filled eyes.

                “Please, don’t hurt me.” Reid was close to tears.

                Hotch growled again but raised a gentle hand to Reid’s face, “I can’t promise you anything, Spencer” he said softly. Reid wasn’t sure how to take those words with the caring gestures so he nodded again. He knew that he should probably be kicking and screaming right now. He should be fighting Hotch off him but he couldn’t. Part of him was enjoying this and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that knowledge so he let himself shut down a little, just like he had done with the bullies throughout school and college. Hotch bit down hard on the muscle between Reid’s neck and shoulder. Sucking firmly so that Reid knew there would be a deep purple bruise tomorrow, he whispered into Reid’s ear, “Mine.”

                “Yes, sir,” Reid answered shakily. He knew it was true. Hotch could do whatever he wanted to Reid because Reid loved him and if this was the way he could be with Hotch then he would take whatever he could get. Hotch rolled himself fully on top of Reid and started to grind the younger man into the bed. Their erections rubbed together and Reid gasped at the sensations. Hotch was mumbling something under his breath but Reid couldn’t follow the string of syllables. Hotch sat back up on his knees and pulled Spencer’s legs up onto the bed. Spencer was glad to see that the belt had been discarded for now.

                Pushing two fingers into Spencer’s mouth he commanded the younger man to suck. Reid happily did so enjoy the rough callouses against his tongue. Then Hotch hitched one of Spencer’s legs around his waist and shoved both fingers straight into Reid’s tight hole. The younger man cried out in pain against the sudden intrusion and Hotch swore under his breath. He stayed still for a few moments and then started scissoring his fingers with a smirk as Reid’s cock twitched and dripped. Twisting his fingers, he hit Spencer’s prostate and the young man cried out again but this time in pleasure. Hotch pushed in a third finger and kept jabbing at Reid’s sweet spot. Spitting into his palm, he smeared his own saliva over his dick and removed his fingers. Reid still wasn’t quite relaxed but he had no more time to prepare as Hotch pushed into his tight, warm hole.

                “Fuck, Spencer,” the older man groaned, “you feel so fucking good.” Spencer wasn’t feeling quite so good at that moment. He felt like his ass was being torn apart as Hotch continued to push mercilessly into Spencer. Once he was fully sheathed he looked up at the pain on the younger man’s face. “Relax, Reid. It’ll only hurt more if you don’t relax.”

                Reid’s eyelids fluttered open and he tried to breathe evenly. Hotch smiled coldly and then started to thrust into the younger agent. There was nothing gentle about the brutal thrusts and grunts coming from Hotch but slowly Reid felt the pain being mixed with endorphins and then Hotch shifted his weight and jabbed into Reid’s prostate again. Spencer cried out hoarsely and arched against his cuffed arms. He felt Aaron’s hand grip his dick and Hotch started roughly jerking Spencer off in rhythm with his thrusts. Spencer wasn’t sure if he would be able to come with all the pain in his ass and shoulders but when Aaron growled, “Come for me, Spencer.” He felt like his whole world was spiralling apart. His body was being ripped to shreds and he screamed as his cock exploded all over his own stomach. Aaron moved in a couple more jerky movements until Reid felt the older man’s orgasm pulsing inside him. Hotch fell heavily on top of Spencer and lay there breathing heavily.

                As Reid came down from the high of his orgasm the thought that even his dick wouldn’t disobey a direct order from Hotch flitted unbidden across his mind and he started to laugh. It started as a light giggle but it welled up inside him and he was laughing hysterically and sobbing at the same time. Aaron pushed himself up on his elbows and stared down fearfully at the young man laughing and crying below him. He reached down into his pants and grabbed the keys to the cuffs. Releasing the still hysterical Spencer, he massaged his shoulders and kissed the rough red ringed wrists. Spencer was quieter now but he was still crying softly. Aaron picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He lay him down and wet a washcloth with warm water. He cleaned the cum off Spencer’s stomach and then reached down between his legs. There was a small trickle of blood between Reid’s thighs mixed with Hotch’s ejaculation.

                “I’m so sorry, Reid,” Aaron mumbled as he cleaned the young man up. He held Reid’s face and kissed him gently. “I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

                Reid looked up at Hotch through tear soaked lashes and tried to smile. He didn’t say anything but he knew that it would happen again and he knew that he would let it because nothing mattered now except that he belonged to Aaron Hotchner.


End file.
